Two vehicle powertrain configurations predominate the modern passenger vehicle market, rear wheel drive (RWD) and front wheel drive (FWD). With additional hardware, both of these configurations can be configured to direct power to all four wheels. Because traction at any particular wheel may be limited at certain times, the ability to direct power to all four vehicle improves mobility. However, the additional hardware introduces additional parasitic losses which increase fuel consumption even in conditions that do not require the additional capability.
In a typical RWD configuration, the engine is oriented longitudinally in the vehicle such that the crankshaft axis is aligned with the direction of vehicle movement. A transmission mounted to the engine drives a rear driveshaft at a speed which may be less than or greater than the speed of the engine crankshaft according to current vehicle requirements. The rear driveshaft is connected to a rear axle that changes the axis of rotation, reduces the rotational speed, and drives left and right rear wheels via half-shafts while permitting slight speed differences between the wheels as the vehicle turns a corner. A RWD configuration is adapted to also drive the front wheels by adding a transfer case between the transmission and the rear driveshaft. In addition to driving the rear driveshaft, the transfer case drives a front driveshaft that, in turn, drives a front axle. Some transfer cases include a planetary gear set that divides the torque between front and rear driveshafts while allowing slight speed differences. Other transfer cases have an actively controlled torque on demand (TOD) clutch that only drives the front driveshaft in certain conditions, such as when a controller senses loss of traction of the rear wheels.
In a typical FWD configuration, the engine is oriented transversely in the vehicle such that the crankshaft axis is aligned with the axis of wheel rotation. A transmission mounted to the engine drives a front differential at a speed suitable for current vehicle requirements. The front differential is typically integrated into a common housing with the transmission gearbox. The front differential drives left and right front half-shafts while permitting slight speed differences between the half-shafts as the vehicle turns a corner. A FWD configuration is adapted to also drive the rear wheels by adding a power take off unit (PTU) that drives a rear driveshaft at a speed proportional to the speed of the front differential. A rear drive unit (RDU) typically includes a TOD clutch that, when engaged, drives a rear axle that, in turn, drives left and right rear half-shafts.